degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca-K.C. Friendship
The friendship between Bianca DeSousa and K.C. Guthrie began in the tenth season. Friendship history Overview Season 10 In''' Better Off Alone (1), K.C., his mom and Jenna are eating dinner. His mom leaves to go buy ice cream and K.C. searches the apartment for anything that could stop her from getting custody. K.C. finds nothing, but instead steals a bottle of gin and plans to use it against her. After dinner, Jenna and K.C. go to The Dot, and he comes up with a plan to get him to stay at the group home. Jenna is at against it and leaves. K.C. drops the bottle, and Bianca DeSousa asks him if he's going to do anything with it. He says "no", and then she says that she'll help him out with it. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Better_Off_Alone_(2)#Summary '''Better Off Alone (2)], the episode starts out with K.C., Bianca, and Fitz in a car drunk and hungover. Jenna, then approaches and talks to K.C. about his mom. He then gets up, ready to get back to his complicated life. In The Way We Get By (1), after Drew is turned down by a girl, Bianca playfully teases him about. K.C. explains to Drew that he's "gross by association" for hooking up with Bianca in the boiler room. Later, when Drew is playing the drums in a room, she enters and starts dancing along. After Drew tells her she ruined everything she tells him then what happened at Vegas Night takes two people, and they continue to argue, until Drew realizes Bianca likes him. She tells him " We had a lot of fun together. We could have a lot more. " The two begin to make out. Later, they are walking down the hall together, with Drew's arm around Bianca. He tells her she should come to the basketball game. She responds by saying " A bunch of jocks chasing a ball. Sounds like fun. " When Drew says that he wants to bring Bianca to their date night, K.C. seems uncomfortable by the thought and tells Drew he can do much better. He also doesn't seem pleased by the idea of Bianca showing up to the big game, and tells Drew not to lose his focus. But at the basketball game she shows up. During the game, Bianca smiles and waves at Drew which distracts him, causing him to be hit in the head with a ball. After that, they win the game. Bianca, Sadie, and Jenna run up to Drew, Dave, and K.C. to congratulate them. Bianca asks " Where are we taking this party? " Drew says their going to Little Miss Steaks, but Jenna rudely responds by asking, "She's coming?" Bianca stops smiling, looking hurt. Drew says, "I can tell when were not wanted. " And they both leave. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (2), it is revealed that K.C. and Bianca are on the academic quiz team together. In Waterfalls (1), the quiz team is having a meeting over at K.C.'s apartment. When Bianca answers a question wrong, K.C. and the rest of the team throw Cheetos at her. When K.C.'s mother interrupts, Bianca tells her that K.C. runs a tight ship for practices, and when she asks Bianca if she is seeing anyone, K.C. looks at his mother and Bianca in embarrassment. Later, in class, K.C. and Bianca talk about before quiz team, and K.C. thinks that maybe they should hook his mother up with their quiz team coach. Bianca asks the teacher if he is single for K.C. In Waterfalls (2), K.C. and Bianca continue to scheme a plan on how to get K.C.'s mother on date with their quiz coach, though K.C. says he can't hook them up because he promised to stay out of it. Later, at the restaurant after winning their competition, K.C. and Bianca sit next to one another, and they notice his mother sitting with their coach. Bianca teases him about their coach being his new father if they get married. In Rusty Cage (1), before practice, K.C. tells Bianca and Connor that his father is out of jail and that he can't leave his mother behind with his deadbeat father, though Bianca tells him not to sweat it since he only has a year of high school left. The next day, Bianca asks K.C. how dinner went with his father, and he tells her that Kevin Guthrie, his father, wants to get a job. Bianca asks if he really is going to believe him, and K.C. says he has to give him a chance at forgiveness if he makes his mother happy. During practice, K.C. gets a text from his mother, and Bianca asks him if everything alright, though K.C. reassures her that is probably is, as he puts his phone away. In Rusty Cage (2), she is seen practicing with the other Bright Sparks but talks to K.C. about his parents drinking. She knows he's upset and understands that he doesn't want Lisa to relapse. When he answers a question wrong, she watches him leave. Before he leaves the area for good, she is one of the people that come to the front of the school to say goodbye. She says that there are other ways to avoid competition and that the Bright Sparks will miss him. After the group hug, she watches his car drive away before returning to class. Trivia *Bianca was present for the birth of K.C.'s son, Tyson. *They were next to each other in the season 10 opening credits. Gallery 4644b.jpg 76576fff.jpg 45545645.jpg 6456gg.jpg 46463535.jpg uiouiojlk.jpg 8888j.jpg hhhhhl.jpg jkhjhkl.jpg Th degrassi s10e44 258.jpg hjknl.jpg yuihkm.jpg iouoijk.jpg uioj.jpg iuyhijkl.jpg iojlk,.jpg Eetee.jpg Erter.jpg KC839.jpg biancakc 4.jpg biancakc 3.jpg biancakc 2 gif.gif biancakc 1.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Conflict Category:Relationships